


Cheating Judases side op: the price of jealousy

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, Heimlich Maneuver, M/M, Vomiting, not the sexy kind, old fucks in love or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Ocelot hums low in his throat, and sucks his middle and ring fingers into his mouth. When he pulls out, the ring is between his teeth.“You need to stop doing that,” chuckles Kaz. “You’re gonna choke on it one day.”





	Cheating Judases side op: the price of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts).



Kaz closes his eyes as Ocelot trails slow kisses on the inside of his wrist, pressing his chapped lips to his rough calloused palm as if it’s the pristine hand of a saint.

His gloved fingers twist the gold band around his ring finger. “Wasn’t expecting to find you still wearing this,” he mutters quietly against his hand.

Kaz grunts. “We’re taking a break, not divorcing.” Not yet, at least. He expects Nadine to send him the papers any day now. Eventually she’s going to realize how much better her life is without him and his lies.

Everybody does.

Well, _almost_ everybody.

“And I came all the way to cheer you up,” whispers the only exception to the rule that’s currently sitting in his lap, mouthing the tender skin under the ring.

“I don’t fucking need cheering up,” lies Kaz, who has been sleeping on the couch in his office for a week and hasn’t seen Catherine in days and was bitterly crying in his lukewarm coffee just this morning, hours before he heard the spurs down the hallway.

Ocelot hums low in his throat, and sucks his middle and ring fingers into his mouth. When he pulls out, the ring is between his teeth.

“You need to stop doing that,” chuckles Kaz. “You’re gonna choke on it one day.”

“E’huse me Miller, I ne’er...” whatever snappy comeback Ocelot was about to say gets cut off by a strangled sound as the glint of gold disappears from his mouth and his eyes bug out.

“Ha ha, very fucking funny.”

But Ocelot is not laughing. He’s making a rasping, choked sound as his lips become blue.

“You didn’t swallow it for real, did you?”

Ocelot beats his fist on his chest, eyes wide and watering and desperately struggling to breathe.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” growls Kaz, pushing him off to get to his feet.

Ocelot folds over against the couch, trying to cough, sticking his fingers into his mouth but only coming out with bile and dripping saliva.

“I hate you sometimes, I really do.” Kaz wraps his arms around Ocelot’s waist from the back. How was it? Fist under the ribcage, the choking person leaning forward...it’s been a while.

Kaz thrusts hard with his arms, one, two, three, four, five times. Something cracks under his metal fist on the third. On the fifth thrust, finally, the ring shoots out of Ocelot’s mouth, hitting the door with a clink and rolling away under the bookshelf. He lets go, and Ocelot crumples limply on the floor.

Then he proceeds to vomit grey and purple sludge all over the carpet and Kaz’s shoes, coughing and shuddering and sobbing for breath.

Kaz crouches next to him, rubbing his back until he’s done and breathing again.

“I think...you broke a rib,” he croaks hoarsely.

“Would you rather be dying in my arms right now?”

Ocelot rests his burning face in the curve of his shoulder. It’s _disgusting_ , but Kaz will allow it this one time. “Of all the ways to go, that wouldn’t be too bad.” He takes a deep shaky breath. “Not choking on your wedding ring, though.”

“I told you a million times not to do that,” sighs Kaz, petting his hair.

He feels Ocelot smile against his neck. “But it always gets you hard as diamonds when I do it.”

Kaz tugs on Ocelot’s hair, warmth crawling up his face and not just from the relief. “You don’t need to do that, you know? I call you names but you....”

Ocelot trails his fingers down Kaz’s chest. “Go on.”

Kaz rests his chin on Ocelot’s head. “You always make my dick hard, you asshole,” he grumbles quietly. “You don’t have to do tricks for me.”

“Boy, Miller. Next you’ll admit you actually like me.”

Kaz grunts, pushing himself to his feet and offering his hands to Ocelot. “It’s almost like I wouldn’t spend the last two decades sleeping with somebody I don’t love.”

Ocelot freezes with his hands in Kaz’s. “You’re not supposed to say that,” he breathes. “I’m not gonna be able to leave if you tell me that.”

Kaz pulls him up, slinging an arm around his back to make sure he doesn’t fall over. “I guess you get a new perspective when you watch your dumbass partner nearly choke to death to give you a boner.”

Ocelot loops weak arms around Kaz’s neck, laying a soft kiss right next to his ear.

Whatever he whispers in it after that is for Kaz only, but it definitely makes him happy knowing that the doctor will order Ocelot to stay the night to let his cracked rib settle.


End file.
